The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for stabilizing newly planted trees and shrubs to prevent them from shifting or toppling while their root systems are first developing,
In the initial period, newly planted trees or shrubs typically require some level of assisted support to avert tilting or toppling. Strong winds and excessive moisture can cause a poorly supported tree or shrub to lean excessively or fall to the ground. Adequate support not only enhances the survival of the tree or shrub during the critical growth period, but also reduces the risks of injury to people and of damage to property. The support is usually maintained until the roots have sufficiently established themselves in the ground. The time required for the roots to establish themselves can vary depending on tree or shrub type, growth conditions, soil type and condition, moisture and nutrient level and other factors. Adequate support is necessary for larger trees or shrubs especially those planted during wet or freezing weather.
Conventional methods for supporting trees or shrubs typically include driving two or more stakes into the ground adjacent to the trunk or the tree or shrub and tethering guy lines between the trunk and the respective stakes to provide the support. The stakes are usually composed of wood or other suitable material in the form of short spikes a few inches in length to elongate poles a few feet long. The stakes and guy lines are typical adapted for single use. Such conventional methods are also generally suitable for stabilizing small to moderate sized trees and shrubs, and are not recommended for supporting substantially larger trees and shrubs.
There are several disadvantages associated with using stakes and guy line systems. The stakes and guy lines are typically exposed above grade level of the ground, and can pose hazards to passing traffic such as pedestrians, children, ground maintenance equipment such as lawnmowers and the like. The presence of such components are usually displeasing to the eye and often undesirably detract from the appearance of the tree or shrub and the surrounding area. The stakes and guy lines also need frequent attention and adjustment, since they can become loosened, vandalized, damaged, shifted or simply outgrown by the tree or shrub. Once the roots of the tree or shrub have established themselves, the stakes and guy lines require prompt disassembly and removal to avoid inflicting potentially fatal injuries to the tree or shrub as it grows.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for developing an improved device and method for providing a tree or shrub with adequate support at the time of planting that avoids the limitations and disadvantages typically associated with conventional devices and methods as highlighted above.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for stabilizing a tree or a shrub to prevent it from toppling from a vertical position. The apparatus generally includes two or more stakes inserted into the ground in a circumferentially spaced apart manner around the root ball of a tree or shrub, with one or more pieces or straps of flexible material secured to the stakes. As the stakes are driven.into the ground, the one or more straps are drawn downwardly to exert a constant pressure upon the root ball, thus immobilizing it and preventing movement that can result in toppling of the associated tree or shrub.
In one particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for stabilizing a tree or shrub, comprising:
a plurality of stakes each including first and second ends, respectively, the first ends being adapted for permitting the stakes to be driven into the ground; and
at least one strap having portions thereof individually to and between selected pairs of the plurality of stakes, respectively, wherein the plurality of stakes are arranged in a desired spaced apart configuration around the root ball, and driven via their respective first ends at least partly into the ground, whereby the portions of the at least one strap are positioned over and against the root ball desired configuration to provide a downward force thereagainst and to secure the root ball in place.
In another particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for stabilizing a tree or shrub, comprising:
a plurality of stakes each including first and second ends, respectively, the first ends being adapted for permitting the stakes to be driven into the ground;
at least one strap; and
attachment means located on the plurality of stakes, respectively, for securely attaching a portion of the at least one strap thereto, wherein the plurality of stakes are arranged in a desired spaced apart configuration around the root ball, and driven via their respective first ends at least partly into the ground, and the at least one strap has individual portions connected via the attachment means between selected ones of the plurality of stakes in a desired configuration for positioning the portions of the at least one strap over and against the root ball in a desired configuration to provide a downward force thereagainst and to secure the root ball in place.
In another particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for stabilizing a tree or shrub, comprising:
a plurality of stakes each including first and second ends, respectively, the first ends being adapted for permitting the stakes to be driven into the ground; and
a plurality of straps each being individually attached to and between a selected pair of the plurality of stakes, respectively, wherein the plurality of stakes are arranged in a desired spaced apart configuration around the root ball, and driven via their respective first ends at least partly into the ground, whereby the plurality of straps are positioned over and against the root ball to provide a downward force thereagainst and to secure the root ball in place.
In another particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for stabilizing a tree or shrub, comprising:
inserting a plurality of stakes into the ground in a spaced apart arrangement around the circumference of the root ball of the tree or shrub;
attaching either each one of a plurality of straps individually between selected pairs of the plurality of stakes, respectively, or a single elongated strap with portions thereof between the selected pairs of the plurality of stakes, across and against a top portion of the root ball; and
tensioning the plurality of straps attached to and between the corresponding selected pairs of the plurality of stakes to provide a sufficient downward force against the root ball to secure the root ball in place.